Friends, Romance and Mischief
by EB17897
Summary: Katrina Lauren Weasley was not your average child. She lived with the Weasley's, and was the same age as Ron, however, she was adopted at a young age by the Weasley's at Molly's wish for a daughter. At Hogwarts, she faced many adventures, all on the way, to finding her true self. (Sorry I suck at summaries - please read and review!)
1. Chapter 1: Another Day At The Burrow

Katrina Lauren Weasley was not your average child. She lived with the Weasley's, and was the same age as Ron, however, she was adopted at a young age by the Weasley's at Molly's wish for a daughter, although they later had Ginny anyway. It was evident that she was adopted, as unlike the other Weasley children, she had jet black hair, which was quite a contrast to their bright red hair, she had skin that seemed to change colour from fairly pale to a dark olive, as did her eyes. One day they would be a deep ocean blue, the next, dark and menacing. Slightly green and brown, then an odd shade of orange and pink. She later found out that she happened to be a metamorphagus, able to change her appearance at will. This of course took time to control, and she had not managed to change the colour of her hair, just the length and shape. Naturally though, her hair was a wavy jet black that went to about 5cm below her armpit.

Another reason she knew that she was adopted was because on her 4th birthday, being the highly intelligent and inquisitive girl that she is, she saw her picture on her Dad's desk. Opening the file, she read all she needed to know. She confronted her Mother, and Molly Weasley did not deny it. Ever since, she has been know as 'Just another Wealsey' but she knew different. The whole household did, but she, unlike some others might have been if in her situation, was not upset. She understood about You-Know-Who, and understood that her real parents would never be found or identified, as they were most likely dead. It was a harsh reality, but still a reality.

So Katrina (more well known as Kat), continued her life as a Weasley. Kat was smart, intelligent, resourceful, and many positive attributes. However, as Molly would often point out,

"Katrina, your flaws outweigh your positive traits by a margin. I have said it once and I will say it again, it is not fun, nor entertaining, to pull pranks on other people! You and Fred and George are in massive trouble!"

As she would be brewing a potion to cure drowsiness, a simple, but effective potion that was placed in Percy's morning pumpkin juice.

Kat was always in trouble, whether it be for pulling pranks with Fred and George, 'accidentally' letting Charlie's pet toad loose, making fun of Ginny, or even spending too much time in her room. Therefore, Kat learnt to leave the house altogether, and walk a short 10 minute walk over the hills to a nearby clearing, with a small creak and trees for shade. It was here that she would write in her diary, sing, or even take a nap. It was here safe spot, where she could let the unruly magic inside of her do as it pleased.

But now, Kat was older. 10 years old to be exact, but not much had changed. Tomorrow, though, would be the one day of the year that was about her. Her birthday. Today was the 6th of July, and she had already planned the perfect day in her head. There were a list of things that she wanted to do, such as prank the family pranksters with her own, tar flavoured Bertie Bots Bean, write in her diary, set a snake loose in Percy's bedroom, and place Charlie's spider in Ron's room- a double whammy she'd say. But the one thing that she really wanted to do, was receive her Hogwarts letter.

Ron had received his on his Birthday, and they didn't say anything at the time, however Kat was sure that her parents were unsure as to if she would receive one or not, due to the fact that there was pretty much no record of her existence at all. They were worried and curious, but mostly worried of her reaction if it didn't arrive.

Finally, it was the morning of her birthday. She got up out of bed at 7:00am. An extremely rare occurrence, as she usually gets up at 10:00am. She went downstairs to the kitchen and added the final piece to a contraption she had spent a week on. She silently picked up her mother's wand and whispered a spell to set of the harmless, but noisy explosives. Colourful, loud fireworks went off, making their way up the stairs, resulting in some screaming, groaning and shrieking from different members of the family. She even swore she heard a loud yelp from Fred and George. Molly and Arthur apparated downstairs in an instant to a very smug looking Kat. Their breathing slowed and Arthur called to the upstairs children that everything was alright. Multiple feet could be heard making their way down the rickety stairs. Turning their attention back to Kat, Molly was the first to speak.

"Katrina Weasley, you scared all of us half to death! We didn't know what it was, who it was, where you were, but of course, it was just one of your little jokes! I..." She was abruptly stopped by the fact that Erroll, the family owl, had face-planted into Arthur's muggle coo coo clock, making it start to chime.  
"So that's it's purpose! To chime that ridiculously annoying sound! Crazy thinkers these muggles..."  
Kat however, was not interested in the clock. she was interested in what had fallen onto the floor, next to the twitching owl. An odd coloured parchment, almost yellow, with green ink sprawled on it reading;

 _Miss Katrina Lauren Weasley,_

 _The oddly adjoining room on the 3rd level of,  
The Burrow,_  
 _Ottery St. Catchpole,  
Devon, England._

Kat turned it over and saw the Hogwarts logo printed into the parchment, as well as imprinted in the ink stamp. She smiled the biggest smile with pure joy as she opened the letter and began to read;

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc, Chf Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Miss Weasley,_

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_. _Please find the enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment._

Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl no later than July 31st.

Yours sincerely,  
Minervra McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress.

Looking at the list of books and equipment, she began to squeal with glee. Somehow, she had gotten in to Hogwarts. she did a little gig, of which Fred and George joined in. Molly, completely forgetting about why they were all downstairs in the first place, made a sudden announcement of a trip to Diagon Alley.


	2. Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

After arriving with floo powder in Diagon Alley, Kat, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Percy and their parents all made their way to Gringotts. Kat had of course been to Diagon Alley and Gringotts many times before, but this time seemed different. She guessed that it was because this time, she was getting school supplies for Hogwarts, the books were for her. Percy, who was going into his 4th year at Hogwarts, and Fred and George, who were going into their 3rd year, were going shopping for school supplies with Arthur and the money Molly gave them, while Kat, Ginny and Ron went with Molly to get more money out of Gringotts.

Molly took out her key to visit her vault and Kat took out her own key. When she had been adopted by Molly at the age of 1, a Gringotts vault key, a hand-made blanket, a necklace, and a poem were found among her possessions, the poem reading;

 _Here we leave our darling daughter,  
Please keep her safe from harm,  
Underneath the moon and stars that shine,  
No brighter than her heart.  
Although we will not be the ones to bring her up,  
One day she will remember why  
We chose to give her up.  
We leave in her possession,  
these 4 things for reason,  
1: Her Gringotts vault key, so that she will never be hungry,  
2: A hand-made blanket to remind her to look inside the heart,  
3: A necklace that bonds our family strong,  
And 4: This poem so that she'll know where to look when she is lost._

And that was how she came to be with her own vault. On countless occasions, she had told Molly and Arthur to use some of her money, but they never did. So they followed a goblin down to vault number 442, and Molly took out a small hessian bag and put in 1000 Galleons from the vault that looked like it would probably have about 10000 Galleons in it. Molly took in a sharp breath and shook her head, as if pushing a thought away, then said hurriedly,  
"Rightio everyone, Katrina's vault next!"  
Kat was about to correct her, and tell her not to call her Katrina, but decided against it, seeing that she was obviously worried. The group hopped back in to the cart and went deeper than they had ever gone in Gringotts, the icy cold chill against their skin, until they stopped outside vault 888. This time, only Kat and Molly hopped out of the cart, while the goblin opened the door. They were greeted with a pile of gold -99417

Kat pulled out her own hessian bag and filled it to the brim with gold, thinking that she might try to buy a pet, as the list said that she could bring either a cat, owl, or a toad. Leaving Gringotts, the quartet made their way to Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions to get the school robes for Kat, and to get Bill's old robes adjusted for Ron, as they had also gone through Percy and George. Entering the store, Kat saw many self-modelling mannequins, and different coloured and styled robes. Madam Malkin was quick to usher the group over, and with a quick wave of her wand, summoned two platforms for Ron and Kat. Ron put his much too small robes on for his lanky body, and with another wave of her wand, Madam Malkin had measuring tapes flying all over both Ron and Kat. Needles and scissors were adjusting Ron's Robes, and then moved on to his hand-me-down cloak, vests, and much too short trousers.

Kat, on the other hand, had hand Madam Malkin's full attention, with her getting plain work robes for her to try on. At last finding the right style and fit, she ordered 4, she then moved on to her cloak, and ordered 2, Kat then asked for one black hat for day wear, 2 grey sweaters, 1 grey vest, 2 grey cardigans, 5 white blouses, 3 skirts, 1 charmable tie, 1 charmable winter scarf and multiple socks and stockings. The clothes all adjusted and fixed, were purchased and they made their way out of the shop to Flourish and Blotts. The rest of the trip was pretty casual, once or twice bumping into someone they knew and having a chat. It was now midday, and after eating a quick packed lunch, Kat asked the question she'd been dying to ask all day:

"Can I please get a pet?"

"Well," came Molly's reply, "I guess Ron does have Scabbers, his rat, so it would only be fair."

"Yay! I'm gonna get a pe-et, I'm gonna get a pe-et," Kat sang all the way to Eelopes Owl Emporium.

After going through many different types of owl's, Kat came to the snowy owls. There were two that she instantly fell in love with, twins. they were identical, and the only difference was a heart shaped print in one of the owls feathers, underneath the wing. This was the one that Kat chose. -461e6eedc3c6d8c5c6555c92a7ce56

"Well what are you gonna name her Kat?" Ron asked as they exited the shop, heading over to the other half of the family.  
"Kiki. I'll name her Kiki." Kat replied.  
Kiki hooted in her cage as if to agree, and the family made their way to the one stop left, Ollivanders.


	3. Chapter 3: The Hogwarts Express

Once inside, Mr Ollivander was quick to see the family. Ron, who had Charlie's old wand, didn't need help, so Kat was the only person who needed a wand. After trying many wands, Mr Ollivander chose a 9inch, Willow, Dragon Heartstring wand. As soon as it touched Kat's hand, it began to glow, as did the whole room, all of the mess that had been made with the previous wands was cleaned up and as abruptly as it had started, it was finished. everything back to normal, and the family left for home like nothing had ever happened.

* * *

The rest of the holidays went relatively fast, considering all anyone could think about was the new school year. But finally, the new school year came. It was, as usual, a very busy morning. On the way, Fred and George kept forgetting things and the family had to consistently turn around. However, they still made it with 10 minutes to spare. The family, minus Arthur, Bill and Charlie who were all at work, sauntered down platforms 9 and 10. Kat was hanging behind the main group, taking everything in. This was it. She was finally going to Hogwarts. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a boy with broken classes, baggy clothes, and messy hair with a trolley and an owl. He looked a tad bit lost, but hearing Molly's call, she was pulled back to the present.

"It's the same every year, packed with muggles of course. Come on! Platform 9 and 3/4 this way!"  
She quickly rejoined the group in time to hear her say,  
"Alright Percy, you first."  
And then he ran, vanishing through the wall.  
Fred, George and Molly had a little argument about who was who and then the twins ran through as well. That left Herself and Ron. It was then the boy she saw before spoke up, asking how to get onto the platform. Her mum told him and he ran through the wall. Then Ron ran, then it was Kat's turn. Slightly nervous, she set herself up straight, then began to run. The wall disappeared, and before her, was a steaming red train with Hogwarts Express written on the front.

She hugged Ginny and her mum, then gave her trunks to the conductor, who told her to board the train. Ron had wandered off somewhere, but she soon found him again, sitting with the boy with the glasses from before. He looked dumbstruck, like a complete idiot. Kat stood at the door, and announced herself,  
"Hey Ron, you might want to close your mouth or you'll catch dung-bombs. By the way, hey Harry. Harry Potter" she said sitting down.  
Ron quickly shut his mouth before asking if he really had the lightening bolt scar. Then it was Harry's turn to ask questions.  
"I'm sorry, but who are you?" he asked Kat.  
"Miss Darcy Doolittle, at your service." she said in a posh voice with a bow.  
"Really Kat? She's Kat. Katrina. More formally know as Katrina Lauren Weasley. She's my adopted sister. You see we have like, six other siblings, three of them here, two graduated, and one who starts next year." he rambled.

It was then the trolley lady came past. Ron and I had our snacks all set, but Harry bought some of everything and we all shared our food. Kat tried a Bertie Botts Every Flavour Bean and unfortunately ended up with an earwax one. The trio started talking about pets and magic for a bit, and Ron ended up trying to turn Scabbers yellow. Kat couldn't help but laugh at the stupid rhyme Fred had given him. It was then a girl came by asking about a missing toad named Trevor. A boy called Neville had lost one. Of course Kat knew the Longbottom's. Apparently Neville was almost classified as a squib because he was so bad at magic. But, the girl obviously in her first year as well stopped her search to see Ron fail his spell. She knew Harry, then asked who Kat and Ron were. They introduced themselves, Kat as Fallon Feather, before Ron almost took her eye out with his wand. The girl introduced herself as Hermione Granger, and abruptly left after telling the cabin that they would be arriving soon.

After everyone was changed and by now, quite hungry, the train came to a halt at Hogsmede station. A half giant by the name of Hagrid led the first years to some boats, which they boarded and were rowed towards the large, magnificent, and "Anciently Ancient" as Kat described it, Hogwarts castle, where they would be sorted at the feast.


	4. Chapter 4: The Sorting Hat Knows Best

The group of 40 or so first years made their way up the countless stairs to the great hall, where the rest of the student body were currently seated. The first years meanwhile, were anxiously getting ready to be sorted. Ron was set on getting Gryffindor, while Harry practically had no clues, having told us earlier that although he was a half-blood, he was brought up in a cupboard under the stairs, but really didn't want Slytherin, and Hermione was happy with either Ravenclaw or Gryiffindor. As for Kat, she didn't see the problem with Slytherin, she never had, despite her families stories, and was therefore happy with anything apart from Hufflepuff, or the 'Too happy for their own good house' as she had named it. The deputy headmistress and transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagall, addressed the group, explaining the houses and the points, Neville interrupting her speech when he found his toad, who was croaking happily. It was at the top of some stairs waiting to enter the hall that Kat met Draco Malfoy.

He was insulting her family whilst attempting to befriend Harry, who was obviously not impressed. After saying that her family was 'the wrong kind' and 'poor', she got a tad bit angry.  
"That's all you got Malfoy? That we're 'poor'? Well, I have an even longer list for you; stuck-up, brat, prat, mean, a bully, should I go on?"  
At that, Ron gave a thankful smile towards Kat, and Harry didn't break his glare at Malfoy's direction. But for some reason, Malfoy gave a slight smirk, not the outcome she had expected.

Luckily for the whole group, Professor McGonagall returned to usher them inside the hall. Upon entering, a chorus of 'oooh's' and 'ahhh's' rang out of the astonished children's mouths. There were a few students who had averted their gaze to the ceiling, which, after clarification from Hermione, was definately bewitched to look like the night sky. It was enchanting, Kat looked up at the teachers who were seated scaning the witches and wizards, they seemed to range from small to giant, she realised he must have at least have been a half giant by the size of one of the seated wizards. She continued scanning the line of teachers until her gazed came to a greasy-haired wizard with dark, menacing eyes. He wore black robes and seemed to be scanning the line of first years making their way down the isle between tables. He eventually came to her and his eyes seemed to soften upon eye contact with her eyes. After keeping her stare locked on him for a moment too long, she quickly turned her head towards the front stage. Kat seemed to be the only one to realize the old, battered looking hat that was sitting on a rickety old stool. After spreading out in front of the small platform, They were addressed by Professor Dumbledore, who made an extremely odd speech about 'not wishing to die a most painful death', which made many already anxious first years shiver with fear.

After his speech was over, there were some quick instructions given out by Professor McGonagall, telling the students that when there name is called, to be seated on the stool that honestly looked like it would collapse if someone laid a measly finger on it. But after the instructions were over, the first student was called up to the seat.  
"Susan Bones" cried the Professor.  
A young girl with strawberry blonde hair made her way up to the stage, visibly shaking. She took a seat, and after a few moments, the hat shouted,  
"Hufflepuff!"  
There were many other young students sorted, include her friends and brother, all of whom were placed in Gryffindor. The prat Malfoy had been placed in Slytherin, the hat deciding before it even touched his head. The dopey Neville Longbottom had somehow been placed in Gryffindor as well, much to Ron and Harry's confusion. The ceremony continued on and didn't bother Kat until there were 3 students left, including herself. She had almost zoned out just standing there, biting her lip and her left hand holding onto her elbow behind her back, but her trance was broken with a nudge in her left ribs. The girl next to her tilted her head towards the stage and Professor McGonagall obviously repeated the name,  
"Katrina Weasley."

Kat silently made her way up onto the stage, and sat on the wobbly old stool. She wasn't scared, more worried about what her family would think of her if she wasn't placed in Gryffindor, even though she didn't mind where she was placed. Professor McGonagall gently placed the battered sorting hat on her head and she jumped slightly when the hat began to talk in her ears.  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Adopted by the Weasleys I see, hmmmm, yes yes, hm mmm... Well, lets use the process of elimination shall we? Not Hufflepuff, definately not Hufflepuff, you are smart enough for Ravenclaw, but once again, not for your personality, nope! Gryffindor and Slytherin, Slytherin or Gryffindor? Which one, which one?"  
By now, most of the hall had began to fiddle with something, some their uniform, some the empty playes and cutlery. Kat's sorting was taking so long even half of the teachers could be heard whispering behind her. But she was thinking about what would happen if she was placed in Slytherin. Would her family disown her? Would they still even like her? Her mind slowly wondered back to the voice in her head...  
"Tough one you are, tough one... Your whole family is in Gryffindor, maybe I should simply place you there, but you suit Slytherin so much better, but Gryffindor would suit the brave, sarcastic, troublemaking side of you... Hmm, of course, yes..."  
After what seemed like forever, the sorting hat finally decided and yelled,  
"Better be, SLYTHERIN!"

There were many mixed reactions from the crowd, all of the Slytherin table jumped up and began clapping furiously, while the other tables just sat there, presumably thinking, 'Another foul Slytherin?', and there were many looks of astonishment coming from the other Weasley's, Fred and George slowly clapping, Percy clearly attempting to hide his anger, Ron, however, looked confused, then scared, then happy, then sad, then worried, the emotions changed the look on his face like a set of waves at a beach. Kat was obviously frozen, but was brought back into the world of the living by a light tap on the shoulder from Professor McGonagall. Slowly standing, she made her way over to the table, quickly changing her expression on her face to one of fierceness, but calmness as well. She quickly sat down next do Draco Malfoy, who, although she hadn't had the nicest meeting with, was the only person she had met. He went to talk to her, but Kat quickly sat down with her back to him to watch the rest of the sorting.


	5. Chapter 5: Lessons

That night, Kat slept like a baby. She only awoke after her roommates, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bullstrode, Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis all began to tickle her, and as Kat did have a weakness of being very ticklish, awoke with a squeal of surprise. They all made their way to the great hall, and had a quick bite to eat for breakfast before making their way to their first class of the day, Transfiguration. There were only a few seats left, two up the front, four in the back corner, and one next to Draco Malfoy. Her roommates took the four seats up the back, not wishing to be separated, leaving her with the choice of sitting by herself, but potentially with an unknown Gryffindor, or Draco Malfoy. She silently made her way over to the seat beside the Slytherin. Crabbe having taken a seat beside Goyle. On the table next to her sat the Granger girl from the train. The class waited patiently for McGonagall to appear, but only after her brother and Harry came running into the classroom did she transfigure herself out of the from of a cat, which was sitting on the front desk only moments beforehand. The class soon learnt that they would be attempting to turn a match into a needle. Kat opting to help out the struggling blonde boy who was trying to hide his failing spell next to her.

"Malfoy, stop! You'll accidentally set it alight. You need to think clearly, make a small wand movement and picture it happening in your head."  
Then, with a small flick of her wand, the match turned into a silver, pointy end needle. Professor MoGonagall checking it and marking it off as a complete change, before moving on to congratulate Hermione beside her.  
"How do you know all this?" The blonde boy asked suddenly, a faint small spread across his face.  
"Because, unlike you, I actually pay attention."  
"No you don't. You were scribbling on your piece of parchment all lesson!"  
"Quite right, I am actually just 'naturally gifted.'" Kat replied with a slight smirk before gathering her things just in time for the professor to announce that the class was over, leaving Draco slightly puzzled at her odd approach to others comments.

The group of students then made their way to the mostly unfamiliar dungeons, where they were to have their first potions lesson. They entered and sat down, Kat went to sit beside her brother, but his friends took that seat, followed by the other Gryffindors quickly surrounding them, who were giving her dirty looks because of her green robes. So, she sat down beside Crabbe at the front, owing that it was the only seat left. Soon after, the potions master entered the room with a bang to the door at the back of the classroom, and everyone sat up straighter. After taking the register, (and giving the faintest flicker of happiness in his eye after calling Kat's name), he addressed the class.  
"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making. As there is little foolish wand waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic.  
"However, for those select few, who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death."  
He glanced towards the group of Slytherins, especially Draco, but almost as quickly as he had caught their gaze, his had moved to the girl with long, dark hair and bright, almost fluro green eyes. The same, menacing face that had caught many off guard once again softened at seeing the young girls face, however, she hardly noticed this as, unlike most of the class who were either much too interested in the lesson... (cough... Hermione... cough...) or pretending to be interesting due to their fear of the professor, Kat was scribbling on the back of the notebook, drawing random things from a butterfly to a perfect circle.

Snape's gaze then hardened once again as he moved to Harry's face, and he criticized him for not paying attention. Funny, Kat thought, as he was taking notes and she was drawing circles. After quizzing Harry in multiple questions all of which most did not know the answer to and deducting points from Gryffindor, Snape rounded on the black haired girl in the front row. He had barely opened his mouth when her toneless voice echoed off the dungeons walls.  
"The drought of living death, a powerful sleeping potion, the stomach of a goat and monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant which is also well known as aconite. Anything else you want me to answer before we do something productive?"  
There was a silence that filled the room with an eerie feeling... No one had ever defied Snape like that before. The child had not stopped drawing since she entered the room, and had not stopped for her response either. Snape stared at the girl with curious eyes, and after breaking his stance broke the silence.  
"Correct Miss Weasley. And as you have that request we will begin making a cure for boils"  
This, in Kat's opinion, was as simple as falling asleep, as waking up, at least for her, was a much more difficult task.

After 15 minutes of the practical part of the lesson was over, Kat's potion making was too. She had completed her potion with perfection, and even though she hadn't exactly followed the instructions, it was much better than the actual recipes anyway. After Snapes approval, she spent the rest of the lesson doodling on her parchment again, never once looking up from her page, even for the loud commotion made by Neville after adding the wrong ingredients for his cure for boils potion.


	6. Chapter 6: Amateurs

**A/N: I just wanted to let you all know why I have posted so many chapters in one go... so I also have a Quotev account** Ella17897 **which I had written this story on but decided to put it on here too. So yeah :) Basically I am not one to update much so don't expect too much from me but I will try and update soon.**

 **Please tell me what you think in the comments!  
Have a great day :) and here's another chapter! :)**

The rest of the lessons that week were so easy for Kat, that she ended up doing her homework in class instead of her work. The only interesting lesson was their first flying lesson. That afternoon, all of the first years had made their way to the lesson, which was to be taught by Madam Hooch and her pair of beady yellow owl like eyes.  
"Hello everyone, welcome to your first flying lesson. Now, step up to the left side of your broom and say, 'up'."  
There were a chorus of 'ups' which rang throughout the group. Kat stepped beside her broom and very clearly commanded her broom, "Up!". It instantly flew into her right hand, which gave her quite a fright. She quickly regained her composure and looked around to see who else had accomplished their task. Only Harry had managed to pick up his broom so far, but soon after, Malfoy joined the duo of 'accomplished picker uperers' as Kat had quickly named them.

Regardless of the their talents, the remaining students were having quite a bit of trouble getting their broom to behave, Hermione's hadn't moved at all, still laying flat on the ground, and Kat's brother, Ron's broom, was tossing and turning on the grass when suddenly, it flew up and hit him on the nose. Kat simply laughed and made a mental note to remind him of the humiliation on his 17th birthday.  
Once everyone else had grasped their broom, they were instructed to mount their broom, and hover for a moment, before touching back down. Neville began to lift into the air, and the rest of the class started giggling, that was until he flew forward without any control of his broom, then people began to scream with worry. After an eventful few minutes, Neville's robes got caught on a statue of the nearby roof, then, falling back to the ground, it was all over as quickly as it had started. The class was instructed to stay on the group while Madam Hooch took him to the hospital wing, however, Kat barely heard this as beside her, Malfoy was picking up Neville's rememberall.

"Malfoy, don't. You'll only create trouble. Just pass it to me and I'll give it to my brother. He'll pass it to Neville later." reasoned Kat.  
"No way! That Neville won't even remember he lost it! I'm just going to have a bit of fun to get someone in trouble... Potter will always be here to save the day." came his reply, then he turned around to face everyone, "Did you see his face? Maybe, if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he would have remembered to fall on his fat arse!"  
"Give it here Malfoy!" Harry interrupted.  
"No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find. How about on the roof?" Malfoy answered as he flew into the air, "What's the matter Potter? Bit beyond your reach?"

Kat simply sighed at the arrogance of Malfoy, and although she liked Harry and found his courage admirable, his attempt seemed feeble.

Harry mounted his broom and was about to lift off before Hermione but in, "Harry, no way! You heard what Madam Hooch said. Besides, you don't even know how to fly! What an idiot." she added as he took off.  
"Give it here Malfoy or I'll knock you off your broom!" Harry called.  
"Is that so? Have it your way then." he replied before throwing it as far as he could towards the castle, then diving towards the ground to join the rest of the class, whilst Harry chased after the glass sphere and caught it.  
He returned to the ground and a group of cheering kids, Kat simply walking to join the main group. However, the celebrations were short lived as Professor McGonagall walked across the field and requested that Harry followed her.  
"He deserved it." Malfoy concluded once the professor was out of earshot. "Petty overprotective Potter, always trying to be the hero. If only he..."  
"Sorry about that class!" came a voice from a few meters away, "Now where were we? Ah yes! Lift off! Very well then..." Madame Hooch Trailed off. By the time the class had finished, Kat had made quite the reputation for herself based on her broom riding skills...

Later that night, Kat, being the inquisitive child that she was, decide to explore the castle. Although she was well aware that the 3rd floor corridor was out of bounds, her reasoning was that there was no better place to explore, as there was quite obviously something there worth hiding. She made her way up the many staircases of Hogwarts, and eventually found herself in a dark, damp room with statues of witches and wizards who were complete nobodies according to Kat. 'Probably just some old fools who thought that they were the bees knees and believed that they deserved some sort of recognition for being the 164,329 person inside Hogwarts' she mumbled to herself. After a while, Kat came to a large wooden door which was obviously locked. After muttering a quick 'Alohamora', she opened the door and was astonished at what she found behind.  
Lying there, was one large dog, with the slight casualty of having three heads. I wonder what its doing here? Kat asked herself. It was asleep, but didn't look like it would be the most friendly of beasts were it to wake. Thinking quick, Kat silently shut the door behind her, muttering the locking charm incase a professor came to check the door. She walked over to the dog, and remembered what she had once read, 'Show no signs of fear, and the animal will have no reason to be fearful of you, and therefore, will not attack.'

She lay beside the sleeping beast, gently petting its paw until its breathing became uneven, and it stirred. Slowly sitting up, Kat smiled up at the three heads which were now glaring at her. She bowed, and the beast lowered its head to meet her. She began to sing a simple nursery rhyme she was told muggles use to settle their children, named 'Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star'. She had always been fascinated with muggles, not in a look at them from behind closed glass kind of way, but more of a she would like to find out how they live sort of way. She had read about children in a book, and had memorised some of the songs that she found interesting. The dog instantly calmed. She continued to sing until she heard multiple footsteps coming from behind the door. She sprang up, alert, and the dog mimicked her actions, suddenly very defensive. She heard some familiar voices, and although they were muffled, she could clearly make out the voices of Harry, Ron and Hermione. Within a few seconds, they too were inside the room with Kat and the dog. The dog was not as welcoming to the guests as Kat, and instantly began to bark. Kat quickly realised there was no chance of calming it back down, and ran from the room after the trio, who all were waiting to shut the door. Once they were safe, there was a bit to catch up on.

"Soooo... Why were you guys here?" Kat asked, curiosity getting the best of her.  
"Well we were on our way to a duel against Malfoy when Filch turned up. We didn't want detention, obviously, so we ran for it." Ron replied.

"Back up, why were you going to duel against Malfoy?"

"He challenged us to a duel, so we went. We're not cowards!"

"No, just idiots"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well did Malfoy turn up? No. Did Filch turn up? Yes. Face it, you were set up. Malfoy just tried to get you into trouble by getting you caught after hours. It was nothing more than a failed attempt to get you in detention."  
"Oh." was all Harry and Ron had to say.  
Kat scoffed. Obviously they had a thing or two to learn about how people roll. As they checked the coast was clear, and made their way out of the third floor, Kat simply said to them, "What amateurs."


End file.
